Beyblade Lego Power Strike - Episode 14
The Power of Plazma! is the fourteenth episode of Beyblade Lego Power Strike. Plot Evan finally decides to take a day off from blading and chill with Emily. Paul steps into the quiet town and asks a local blader about different kinds of bladers around that part. The local explains the recent Hollywood Challenge and Champion Challenge. He asks about the Strike 4 and the local replies that they are currently hosting a challenge over in France. Then Paul, somehow, finds Evan's house and bursts down the door. Evan begins exclaiming how much the door cost while Paul challenges him. The attend a pre-battle ceremony and Evan is shown with a different tip, the arrow and now has a frame. They launch and their beys fly into the stadium. Emperium's new metal tip grinds against the stadium as Emperium flys down the slope. Plazma grabs the center and lights up its defense blades. Emperiun tries to hit Plazma out of the center, but can't land a clean hit. Plazma then sends a counter strike and Emperium is sent out in a ring-out. Evan, feeling backed up into a tight spot, changes his tip back to the Change and puts in attack mode. They launch and second round begins. Emperium jets around the stadium speed and does actual damage to Plazma this time. Enperium crashes into the wall and rebounds off it at top speed and crashes into Plazma with massive power which causes a burst. Paul now feels he is the one backed into the corner. They launch again and Emperium lands right in the center. Evan calls out his Crest Spin move to absorb Plazma's spin power. Plazma slows down and Evan takes the opportunity to burst it. He calls out Crest Blade and slashes into Plazma and gains another burst. Evan has won the battle. Paul congratulates Evan and they shake hands. Evan rewards him with Arrow performance tip, the one he was using at the start of the battle. Evan heads home, hoping to see Emily so he could actually hang out with her. He sees her and asks her to hang and she says yes. They head off to the new carnival he had recommended. On their way, Evan spots Jek and walks over to him. Jek asks what did he want? and Evan replied that he challenges him and Jek accepts his offer. The battle is scheduled after Lord Kai & Paul's battle. Evan thanks him and heads off to meat up with Emily. Back at the Raging Snakes head quarters, Mrs. Asagi is recreating a new bey, a stronger bey. She holds up the new Power Hearintode blueprints and grins. She says, "The world doesn't know what's about to hit it. Heh heh...." Major Events * Paul Vixile and his bey, Cross Plazma, debut by challenging Evan and ultimately loses to him. ** Evan seems to upgraded his Gold Emperium 0 Change to Gold Emperium 0Slash Change. * Mrs. Asagi begins the rebuild her new bey but seems to be possessed by the yet to come power. Characters * Evan Asagi * Paul Vixile (Debut) * Emily Krystle * Honey Asagi * Local Blader from BeyLego City. Beyblades * Gold Emperium 0 Change (Evan's) * Gold Emperium 0Slash Arrow (Evan's) * Gold Emperium 0Slash Change (Evan's) * Cross Plazma 59 Balance (Paul's) Featured Battles *Paul Vixile (Cross Plazma 59 Balance) VS Evan Asagi (Gold Emperium 0Slash Arrow) = Evan & Emperium (4-1) ** Round 1: Paul & Plazma (Ring-out finish; 1pt) ** Round 2: Evan & Emperium (Burst finish; 2pts) ** Round 3: Evan & Emperium (Burst finish; 2pts) Special Moves Used *Crest Spin (Gold Emperium 0Slash Change's) *Crest Blade (Gold Emperium 0Slash Change's) References